


Quicksand

by wneleh



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, Gen, QUICKSAND
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wneleh/pseuds/wneleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble set after Jim and Blair have gone their separate ways (but not far enough).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quicksand

**Author's Note:**

> A brief web search turns up a starling dearth of TS stories featuring non-metaphorical quicksand. I decided to rectify this, while responding to Doggyj0525's urban legend challenge on SentinelAngst within the context of an Oct. 2003 SentinelAngst themefic.
> 
> The October theme, paraphrased: Blair and Jim go their separate ways and are happy about it.
> 
> The urban legend: Quicksand actively sucks you down. Really, it doesn't (never tested this, though!)

Quicksand

by Helen W.

The pack has to go.

"It's been ages since we've even grabbed a beer. Camping will be great," Jim'd said.

What's been great is not seeing the inside of an ER regularly.

Sand is heavier than water. Once I get this pack off, I'll just swim out.

If only I'd abandoned my boots first thing. Or not taken a nose-dive. Couldn't have Jim find me without my boots, though, right? Had to look like I can handle anything, didn't I?

Okay, that's better. Doggy paddle time.

And - up - and - "Oh, hi" - out.

If he rescues the pack, I'll kill him.

*** The End ***


End file.
